Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to non-volatile memory devices including phase-change material.
A non-volatile memory device used in a semiconductor product generally requires a quick operating speed, high integration, and a long lifetime. There is a device from among the non-volatile memory devices which performs a memory function according to a change of a state of a memory material. Such a device needs to maintain reliability and durability with respect to repeated change of a material state according to a memory operation.